Devotion
by orbius
Summary: The war is over. Konoha's being rebuilt. Naruto's Hokage. Sasuke's back. Sounds peaceful, right? Not for Sasuke. After being held captive not long after his hospitalization, he becomes Konoha's biggest whore and everyone knows. He says he enjoys it but what happens when the man who he truly wants doesn't want to fuck him? NaruSasu, Uke Sasuke, Slut!Sasuke


**I rewrote it because I felt like it probably wasn't as good as it could be if it was in 3****rd**** person. :) I hope you guys enjoy this version more.**

**Title: DEVOTION**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Not much right now.**

**Pairing(s): NaruSasu**

**Summary: **The war is over. Konoha's being rebuilt. Naruto's Hokage. Sasuke's back. Sounds peaceful, right? Not for Sasuke. After being held captive not long after his hospitalization, he becomes Konoha's biggest whore and everyone knows. He says he enjoys it but what happens when the man who he truly wants doesn't want to fuck him? NaruSasu, Uke Sasuke.

* * *

He returned to the village. It wasn't on his accord but because of the young boy who pursued him incessantly, he was here. No, that boy wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man now. A man of skill, charm, and the biggest heart you'd probably find anywhere. For someone with a big heart, you'd expect it to be his flaw, his downside, his tragic flaw. Instead, it was what fueled him even more. With this new strength plus his new abilities, he was able to bring back his best friend. This was no small feat. as everyone, including the girl who's crush never seemed to dwindle despite the actions he took against her, doubted that he would be able to return in one piece.

But here he was; in a hospital room, recovering from the intense battle that took place only a few weeks ago. Naruto did it. Naruto, the man who saved him from the darkness as everyone liked to put it, was already cleared last week. With the Kyuubi in him, it didn't take long for him to recuperate. He still had some damage to him but he was allowed to leave because he had something important to do.

Sasuke still had quite some time left in the medium sized hospital room. His wounds ranged from semi-serious to miniscule. Despite him constantly trying to escape the hospital room, all attempts failed as he was caught by either Naruto himself or other Anbu ninjas who had been guarding the area since he was placed there.

One of the anbu ninjas who continued to watch him was Kakashi. There were others that came in to stop him when he had one of his fits. He only did it because he wanted to be of a nuisance. Maybe then he would be left alone. The constant pampering from the medics, including Sakura and Ino didn't help either.

After the third week, Sakura cleared him but he wasn't allowed outside as of yet. Apparently, there was a new council to be formed and they would then discuss what Sasuke's punishment will be. He knew he wouldn't be left off the hook.

While he was inside the hospital, Naruto had become Hokage. On that day, Sakura came in with a couple of Anbu ninjas – Sai and Kakashi. She herself was dressed in a pink Kimono that had a Sakura blossom pattern on it. Sai and Kakashi left themselves in their Anbu attire in case Sasuke pulled something. They knew he wouldn't of course.

She helped him into a wheel chair after watching him pathetically try to get in on his own. One of his legs weren't fully healed so he wasn't allowed to put weight on it. Sasuke, being the stubborn person he is, tried to get in alone, only to end up falling and being helped into the wheel chair by Sakura. He knew she had gotten stronger but it was still a bit surprising to think the 12 year old, annoying girl who could barely use a kunai was now even stronger than the late 5th Hokage.

"Today's a special day for Naruto but it won't be as special for him without you there. We're going to surprise him," said Sakura as she pushed his chair out of the room. "No objections."

Sasuke wanted to protest, saying he had no interest in seeing Naruto become the next Hokage but that would be a lie. He knew from the day he heard Naruto's dream that he had it in him to become Hokage. That scared him back then, seeing his best friend grow stronger with each and every day but now it didn't bother him as much. He wished he had beaten Naruto during their final fight but this was the outcome and he didn't have the energy to keep fighting.

If he delved deep into himself and got all his emotions out, he'd probably say he was happy for Naruto. Seeing the guy he use to work with, fight against, and bond with the most achieve his dream made him feel somewhat of a happy spark albeit a small one.

He let Sakura steer his wheelchair. He hated this. He felt so useless and weak but it was better than falling all over the place. The squeaking of the wheel chair bothered him as it continued. He wanted to walk, damn it.

He remembered when Naruto said he'd break his legs if he had to just to bring him back to Konoha.

'_Heh…he wasn't joking.'_

Once outside, Sasuke had to shield his eyes from the sunlight. He hadn't been outside in a while and the only sun he saw for those 3 weeks was the bit that came through his small hospital window.

He saw the throng of people all facing the Hokage tower. They all seemed jumpy, excited. Even in only 3 weeks, the village was starting to look better than before and the people, although haven't forgotten everything that has happened, were able to put on a smile for that day.

'_They must have worked really hard…'_

The Hokage tower had its own changes. It was sturdier, still painted the same color but it looked bigger, taller even. He saw the balcony. No one was on it yet but everyone was already cheering. He could hear them chanting 'NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO!'

To think this was the same man who was ostracized and mistreated as a kid. He was now a village hero.

He could even see fan girls. That was something he wasn't expecting. From their younger days, all the girls flocked over to him no matter what he did to get rid of them. It seems Naruto has gathered his own group.

Scanning, he also saw their old friends. Gaara and his siblings were also amongst the crowd. It was easy to spot them with his massive gourd.

He saw Hinata beside her cousin Neji and her younger sister, Hanabi. He heard Neji had sacrificed himself for the sake of Naruto and Hinata's life but he was brought back to life. The seal was removed once he died so now he was back and stronger than ever without that restriction.

Neji was protecting Hinata who was protecting Naruto as Sakura told him. She filled him in while he was in the hospital.

He wondered if Hinata was still in love with the idiot blonde to go as far as to sacrifice herself for him.

He gripped his wheel chair's armrest a little tight before releasing it. He shouldn't care, right?

'_It's not like I'm in love with him…'_

The crowd was getting louder. Knowing what this meant, he looked up. On the balcony stood Naruto Uzumaki, now officially known as the new Hokage as he threw his hat up in the air.

The crowd got even louder. Even Hinata herself seemed to have broken out of her shell for the celebration.

Sasuke looked away. He didn't get it. Naruto was the Hokage. So what?

Sasuke looked back up and saw Naruto smiling and it was as if those cerulean eyes were staring into his, staring at his soul. Were those eyes meant for him? He couldn't help his heart as it started to beat a little faster.

The grin that followed made the fan girls swoon, Hinata blush, and he could even feel Sakura's hands on his shoulder and she seemed to tense up.

She probably was also affected by the infamous grin too.

He knew he was as well since he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. The idiot knew how to make anyone smile with just his own.

While Naruto was speaking, he couldn't keep his eyes off him. His Hokage attire was orange as expected. His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, his eyes held so many emotions, and the strength in his words made anyone who didn't have confidence in the new Hokage think twice and possibly change their minds.

"He's grown so much in so little time," Kakashi muttered.

"Yes, Kaka-sensei. He truly has…," Sakura replied. She sighed in content and once the speech was over, Sakura was the first to start screaming in happiness. The crowd was about to join in until they noticed Sasuke in a wheel chair.

Everyone was quiet and all eyes were on Sasuke. They all stared at Sasuke and their eyes held anger, contentment, and even disgust.

Sasuke may not have cared that everyone was thinking about him this way but it did hurt a little. He knew the mistakes he made but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Of course, he did not show it.

Sakura was about to shield her former teammate before Naruto spoke up.

"Hey!" Everyone looked up at their new Hokage as he jumped down from the balcony to right in front of Sasuke and not very gracefully. He did it with a lot of force, probably holding in his anger. Sasuke was a bit startled at the change of events although he refused to look up at Naruto.

Naruto growled, annoyed with Sasuke's stubborness and forced him to look up, gripping his chin a bit harshly. Sasuke was expecting to see the anger in his eyes but instead he saw compassion, care, and…

Naruto turned around to face the villagers. He smiled. "Sasuke is one of us now. He has always been one of us. Please do not give him the looks of hate as he has gone through a great deal himself. I am not here to make it look as if Sasuke did nothing wrong. He has committed many wrongdoings but I'm sure he won't do them again. If he does, I will be the first to stop him or anyone else who dares to go against Konohagakure."

The crowd erupted in cheers and Sasuke just sat there, looking at the words on Naruto's back.

* * *

Once the celebration was over, Naruto was the one to push Sasuke's wheelchair back to the hospital. The walk was quiet and the hospital was nearly empty. A few Anbu ninjas remained but they were all hidden.

"Why am I back here? Sakura said I was released today…," Sasuke asked. He used his non-injured leg to stop the wheel chair and proceeded to move himself. Naruto walked alongside him.

"You are released from the hospital but you're being transferred somewhere else tomorrow," Naruto replied grimly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared straight ahead, He didn't want to look at Sasuke. If he did, he'd act irrational again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend and stopped the wheelchair.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"They have decided to put you in a chakra absorbing cell for the next 2 years. It's not meant to kill you but it slowly drains you from time to time. It's a defensive measure against you." It was hard for Naruto to say this. He had a hard time saying, Sasuke noticed.

Sasuke showed no emotions as he continued moving. This surprised Naruto.

"Um," Naruto started. "Aren't you upset about this?"

"No."

Naruto stopped walking and watched as Sasuke continued until he reached the elevator. He pressed the button that would bring him up to the third floor of the hospital where he was staying.

"Sasuke, you asshole," Naruto said, "Don't you realize it? The cell isn't even in Konoha!"

Sasuke said nothing and this made Naruto even more upset.

"I tried to make them reconsider. I wanted to tell them that you could be watched under me. After finally bringing you back after 3 years, they're taking you away from me for another 2 years!"

"Who is 'they'?" Sasuke asked as he turned his wheelchair around to speak to Naruto directly.

"The new council was formed today as well, early in the morning," Naruto responded.

"When I said 'Who are they', I was asking for names, not an obvious answer," Sasuke said. He knew that there was a new council and that Naruto had to be talking about them. He wondered who it consisted of. He had a few names in his head already.

Naruto leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Let's see…Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura-Chan, Kaka-Sensei, and Shino."

Sasuke would be a liar if he said he wasn't surprised to hear Sakura and Kakashi's name.

"Did Sakura and Kakashi – "

"Yes."

So Sakura and Kakashi also voted for the plan.

"Did anyone besides you vote no?"

Naruto pondered a bit before speaking. "Neji said no and that he trusted me with you. He was the only one. Shikamaru wanted to give into it but he said it'd be better as to not make the village think we are being soft on you."

Sasuke nodded and went into the elevator that had opened and closed a number of times. Naruto followed him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave a light squeeze.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. When you come back, Konoha will be waiting for you, better than ever. I'll be waiting too, with my arms wide open for you…"

Sasuke smiled a bit at the thought. "Idiot…,"

* * *

**Yes, bitches. Neji's alive because I want him to be. He's my favorite Naruto character and I didn't like that he had to die just for the sake of the story although his death was very meaningful. I mean, if Sakura died, there'd be a bigger impact, right? I'm just kidding. Deaths in Naruto are whatever now. I rather them die and come back to life except people like Jiraiya, Itachi, the rest of the Akatsuki, the others…and Asuma, I wish he never died in the first place but he's been gone and buried for a long time now.**

**Please review! I know there are more SasuNaru fans than NaruSasu but I'll update quickly if you do!**


End file.
